Hyung, Happy Valentine
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: 14 February itu hari valentine bagi semua orang, tapi tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tanggal 14 di bulan kedua tahun ini adalah tanggal terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. "Kau manis. Seperti cokelat, hyung. Boleh ku buka hadiah valentine-ku?" -Complete-


R/N:: Setelah sekian lama tidak mengikuti dua per FSPI an. Saia kembali dengan kambek FF yang –katanya- fluppy. Semoga kerasa.

For Val-Day(?) Ya... mungkin.

Karena ini FF menurut saia tidak menyerempet kearah Val-Day == Dan satu lagi, bila ada kata-kata yang terasa janggal dimata. Mungkin itu kesalahan mata Anda masing-masing. Bila ada typo? Itu diakibatkan oleh modem Anda.

Sekian dan terima kasih

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Hyung, Happy Valentine (C) Rhie-chan A.S**

**Disclaimer::**

**Super Junior belong theirselves, GOD, and their parents'**

**Pairing::**

**KyuMn**

**Rate::**

**K+ or T? -maybe)**

**Warn!: EyD (Ejaan yang Disesuaikan), OOC, B.L, semi-AU, typo(s) of course dll.**

**Don't like, don't read it!**

**~oOo~**

**.**

14 february adalah hari _spesial_ yang dinanti bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan! Bukan karena hari itu bertepatan dengan '_Valentine Day_'. Lebih baik dari itu, itu adalah hari dimana ia menyatakan cinta pada _hyung_ tercintanya setahun yang lalu, Lee Sungmin.

Karena itu adalah hari 'jadi'-nya? Absolutely, no. Sungmin tidak langsung memberikan jawaban padanya, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang serius sosok Kyuhyun di hadapannya –berfikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu kejahilan dari seorang evil maknae- yang ternyata memang benar-benar serius (?) _mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap aku ada jadwal di KRY. Kau tahu hyung, aku bahkan akan kesuliatan tidur kalau kau tidak mengucapkan selamat malam untukku. Tidak mendengar suaramu sehari saja, seakan aku berada diluar angkasa tanpa oksigen. Ikan di lautan pun tahu pasti, apa yang selalu aku alami setiap jauh darimu itu adalah rasa rindu, hyung. Saranghae Lee Sungmin, would you be mine forever?'_. –author ngakak

Setelah sekian lama keduanya membatu, Sungmin membuka suara dan mengatakan 'Aku akan memberimu jawaban satu tahun lagi, tepat pada tanggal ini.' Yang sukses membuat Cho Kyuhyun melongo dan berfikir kenapa memberikan jawaban singkat saja butuh waktu satu tahun. Dan yang pada akhirnya ia sendiri menyetujui hal itu –walau dalam sanubari terdalamnya(?) berteriak dan menjerit pilu. Cinta memang indah~

Dalam kurun waktu 12 bulan tersebut, sikap Sungmin terhadapnya sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah –yang membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran-, sama seperti biasa. Seakan-akan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan pada sang _Bunnyboy_ tersebut tidak berefek sama sekali. Apakah kata-katanya waktu itu kurang puitis? Berarti yang harus disalahkan adalah si maniak _yadong_ itu yang memaksanya menghapal kata-kata yang katanya –gak- romantis itu. –Nyatanya ia sendiri yang merengek pada Eunhyuk untuk membuatkan puisi labil itu.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_..." rengek Kyuhyun. Saat ini adalah _momment _yang tepat karena di _dorm_ hanya ada mereka berdua karena yang lain sedang ada urusan di luar. Bahasa lain dari 'ada urusan di luar' sebenarnya hanyalah karangan, yang pada kenyataannya mereka ditendang keluar olah sang _maknae_. Sepertinya semenjak Kim Heechul menjalani wajib militer, Kyuhyun memliki kekuasaan yang absolut(?) sebagai _evil leader_ –abaikan

"Hm..." ujar Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah sang dongsaeng di sampingnya. Kyuhyun cemberut. Menambah kadar _aegyo_ tapi gagalnya semakin kuat dan terekspos.

"Hyung." sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Hm..." dan sekali lagi. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"_Hyung_."

"..."

"_Hyung_..."

"..."

"..."

Sungmin memasang tampang terjuteknya –walaupun hasilnya tetap_ aegyo_- kepada sosok yang ingin diyakini orang lain adalah sosok sebuah manusia, cho Kyuhyun. "Apa!"

"Kenapa kau yang marah _hyung_? Seharusnya kan aku..."ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasang muka –lalalaSoklalala- _innocent_. Mana mungkin kan ia balas mengomeli hyung kesayangannya itu. Yang ada ia akan menyesal dan langsung bertapa di danau Toba seminggu penuh dan langsung nyebur ke kawah gunung kelud.

"Karena..." jeda

"kau..." di sini jeda lagi

Kyuhyun tetap fokus menghadap sosok kelinci dihadapannya itu. Sejak kapan ucapan Sungmin menggunakan jeda yang panjang? Apa ia sedang sakit? –dan apa hubungannya?-

"Menyebalkan." Satu kata yang membuat sang raja _evil_ dari segala penjuru mata angin yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut membatu.

"_W-W-Waeee_? Memangnya aku salah apa, _hyung_? _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?" dan dengan masih sedikit syok dengan satu kata terakhir Sungmin itu, ia mengguncangan kedua bahu Sungmin dengan tangannya. Dan tentu saja langung ditepis oleh sang empunya bahu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Katanya kau menyukaiku. Dan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku!" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diatas sofa. "Ta-tapi kau tetap melakukan Fans Services dengan member lainnya. Menebar senyuman dengan WANITA LAIN. Dan lagi... kau," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "DAN SELAMA SETAHUN INI. KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYINGGUNG APAPUN TENTANG KATA-KATAMU SAAT ITU. KAU TAHU. AKU SELALU MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MEMULAINYA, TAPI KAU MALAH MENUNGGUKU UNTUK YANG MEMULAINNYA!"

Oke. Sang _maknae_ kita tercinta ini seperti sedikit paham dengan maksud dan sikap Sungmin selama ini. Tapi kalimat terakhir yang Sungmin katakan terdengar ambigu di telinganya. Aku yang harus memulainya? Apa maksudnya?

"_hyung_... kenapa harus aku yang memulainya? Bukankah kau yang dulu mengatakan akan memberikan jawaban padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Lee Sungmin _blushing_ sambil menundukan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah merah padam.

"I...itu-" Sungmin mencoba untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih duduk di depannya, tapi ia langsung menunduk lagi "Ka-karena ku kira... kau seme yang agressive seperti yang para fans katakan selama ini." Oh, my! Mendengar kalimat itu langsung membuat sistem kerja otak Kyuhyun 2X lebih cepat menangkap informasi.

Satu hal yang ia tahu. Dari awal memang Sungmin menginginkannya menjadi seme –di sini Kyuhyun tersenyum evil

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, _sweetheart_~?" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin yang otomatis membuatnya ditindih dengan Sungmin diatasnya yang wajahnya masih merah padam. "kau membuatku menunggu setahun dengan ketidak pastian, kau tahu hm?" ia menjilat sekilas bibir pink milik hyung kesayangannya itu -yang sekarang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya mungkin(?)- dan langsung membalikan posisi mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas.

Sebelum Sungmin protes karena ia yang sekarang ada di bawah, Kyuhyun langsung mencium kilat bibirnya. "Ssst! Kau tahu. Inilah posisi seorang uke hyung~" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan sesekali menjilatnya. Membawa tangannya masuk kedalam pakaian sang uke yang kini hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau manis. Seperti cokelat, hyung. Boleh ku buka hadiah _valentine_-ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu.

Dan merekapun melanjutkan acara _valentine day_ mereka dengan khidmat dan menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun is Sungmin. _And of course_ Sungmin is Kyuhyun. _Ever_.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"_Hyung_. Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke dorm?" tanya Ryewook pada Shindong yang saat ini mengumpat-umpat gak jelas. Member lain yang kena tendang Kyuhyun saat ini sedang jalan-jalan ditengah malem tanpa tujuan.

"Kau tahu... jika kita kembali sekarang. Mungkin kita tidak akan menatap langit kembali." ucapan Shindong terdengar mendramatisir. Mungkin juga tidak.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun mengusir mereka semua keluar. Sungmin meng-SMS beberapa member

"_Jangan kembali sampai besok_

_Terserah kalian mau nginap dimana nanti_

_Asalkan kalian JANGAN KEMBALI KE DORM SAMPAI BESOK_

_Ingat! SAMPAI BESOK..._

_BESOK..._

_BESOK..._

_BESOK... "_

Ternyata Sungmin sudah mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu para pengganggu...

**-END-**

Berakhir dengan aneh? Garing? Pembendaharaan yang gaje? Harap maklum. Akhir-akhir ini yang selalu saia lihat adalah bahasa alien dari planet antah brantah -pemprograman, web, pascal, delel yang seperti tulisan sansekerta– dan kenapa bahasa program harus bebelibet? #abaikan

Kritik dan saran selalu ditampung~~~ ^^

Ingat. Fanfic ini Adalah fiktif semata(?). Abaikan bila Kyuhyun dan suami saia -Sungmin- sedikit labil.

Happy February Month XD


End file.
